1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the assembly of wall and building superstructures and, more particularly, to a novel and highly effective method and apparatus for the modular assembly of wall and building superstructures comprising hollow “logs” formed of metal, plastic, or any other suitable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the simplest and fastest methods of constructing free-standing walls and building structures uses hollow “logs”. They can be made of various materials, including but not limited to plastic and cardboard, but are usually made of metal and are therefore commonly referred to as “metalogs”. Metalogs can be custom-made almost anywhere by a mobile tube forming machine, or “TFM”, in which case the strip material to form the metalogs may be shipped in the form of coils, taking up little volume. The strip is can be longitudinally or spirally lock-formed into metalogs. The TFM-can be installed on a trailer or barge to reach construction sites. An internal-combustion engine typically powers the TFM, so the metalog fabrication can take place in locations with no infrastructure. This type of construction is ideally suited for employment in remote and rural areas, where requirements for fast-track construction of walls or fences, as well as of residential and non-residential buildings of a quality second to none for a same type of specifications, are often difficult to meet.
In this type of construction, connector elements fitted to the ends of the metalogs-interlock with each other at corners where two structural walls meet, thus stabilizing the walls. Although metalogs are foreseen to intersect most often on a right angle, there is no problem in varying the connector elements' shape so as to have metalogs intersect at different angles. Connector elements may also be used to connect metalogs forming a roof.
The present applicant is a leading developer of this type of construction, as exemplified by his prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,089, 5,282,343, 8,074,413, 8,099,917, 8,122,657, 8,215,082, 8,555,575, and 8,567,139, plus numerous patents in other countries. The identified US patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Relatively small wall and building superstructures comprising metalogs can be assembled, start to finish, literally within minutes or hours using unskilled local labor. Larger wall and building structures can also be put together in particularly short times, when comparing with alternative methods of construction. Typically galvanized, aluminized or pre-painted metalogs and other structural components render them impervious to rust, rot, fire and termites, while the combination of continuity and light weight of their structural surfaces renders them less susceptible than masonry and other conventional methods of construction to damage by high winds and earthquakes. A membrane impermeable to water may optionally be applied to the roof to shed rain. Otherwise, the hollow logs can disappear from view underneath internal and/or external cladding with or without thermal insulation incorporated into it.
These considerations have made this type of construction broadly acceptable in various countries for the construction of low-rise buildings of up to three stories and especially as a means of providing, on fast-track mode irrespective of location, free-standing walls and residential and non-residential buildings.
In order to make such free-standing walls and residential and non-residential building structures simpler, faster and more affordable to build, there is a need for further improvements in design and methods of construction.